


All Of These Stars (will guide us home)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, mentions of possible finn/poe, mentions of possible rey/finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe stares at her for a second, then sighs. "I guess." He has been known to think upon the General as almost a motherly figure. It was an odd sight to see the General of the Resistance bringing him soup when he was sick with Space-Flu; one guy made a comment and found himself of bathroom duties for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of These Stars (will guide us home)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm brimming over with fic ideas for this damn franchise, but I felt like I had to write something to do with Rey and Poe; they don't have much screen time, and I'm pretty sure they don't even have an onscreen exchange, so I'd like to think that maybe they would have a quiet friendship? Idk.

"What's on your mind, flyboy?"

Poe looks up to see Rey standing next to him, a grey robe pulled tightly around her slender form, protecting her from the sting of the night air. Poe can't help but give her a small smile, and she sidles down next to him, crossing her legs beneath her instead of dangling her legs over the side of the roof, like Poe. He's not nearly as wrapped up as Rey, in his shorts and vest, but he's used to the cold nights on D'Qar.

"How's Skywalker?" Poe asks her. She'd only returned with the old Jedi a few hours ago, and it seemed like there was an unspoken order to leave the General and her brother alone.

"I think he's still in shock? It's been a while since he was near any civilization."

Poe nods, then looks out to the landscape.

"Now," Rey says, and she shifts a little, getting comfortable. "I'm awake because my body-clock is all over the place. What's your excuse?"

Poe just shrugs and pulls at a loose thread on his shorts. "My brain's just too awake, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Poe looks up at her. He's still not sure how he feels about Rey. Finn adores her, which is something that kinda bites at Poe's stomach in a horrible way that he tries not to think about. The General loves her, like there's something she knows about the strange girl that no-one else does. Heck, even BB-8 is crazy about her, beeping and booping over her all the time. However, Poe isn't sure, and it isn't because of the look Finn gets on his face when her name is mentioned; it could be the fact that she's obviously very strong with the Force, and she's about to start her training and no doubt rise to be one of the most powerful leaders the Resistance has had. After his most recent bump with the Force and Jedi mind-tricks, maybe Poe is just a little uncomfortable being so close to someone that can scramble his brains. Again.

"Did you know?" He asks, not looking up. "Y'know, that you...had it?"

Rey looks at the pilot, puzzled for a second, before she answers, "What? The whole Force-thing?"

Poe chuckles. "Yeah, the Force-thing." He looks up at her, and her face is so young and soft. He wonders how long that will last, out here in the middle of a war.

Rey shakes her head. "Not until Takodana..." she trails off, and Poe knows she's thinking of the death and destruction of the planet, as well as her first encounter with Baby Vader.

"I always wished I had it," Poe says, and he gives a small laugh when she smiles. "My parents...they used to tell me all these stories." He falls silent for a few seconds, smiling at a memory. "My mother...she was the General's pilot, and she would tell me all these stories about the Jedis, and the Force...I remember telling her if I couldn't be a Jedi, I'd be a pilot, just like her." He smiles again, and falls silent.

"It sounds like you come from a great line."

Poe nods. "I lived with my grandfather whilst my parents were part of the Rebel Alliance, then they came home. Mom died when I was a kid, but my father did his best." Another nod. "I don't think he was happy when I decided I was off to join the Resistance."

"He didn't support it?"

"Oh no, he did, with all his heart. I just...I think he didn't want me to spend my life fighting, like they had."

"Understandable."

"It scares me now."

Rey looks caught off guard. "What? The Force?"

Poe shakes his head. "Those who wield it."

Rey looks a little...hurt, Poe thinks. That hadn't been his intention.

"When Ben... _Ren_ got into my mind..." Poe says, and he makes a pained face. "He pulled at everything...things he didn't...there was no reason to look at..."

"Yeah," Rey says, and she seems to settle again. "He's good at that."

Poe looks up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," Rey smiles. "Did you know him? Before?"

Poe shakes his head. "No. He'd already left when I joined the General."

Rey nods, and sucks on her bottom lip. "I don't think I could do it."

Poe looks up.

"Go into people's minds, I mean." She gives a shiver, and Poe knows it's not from the cold. "I wouldn't even want to. The glimpse I had...it's invasive. It's cruel."

Poe lets out a sigh. "Yeah."

"It pulls out memories you don't remember...some you don't _want_ to remember."

"It's torture." Poe adds, and Rey just nods. "When I close my eyes, all I can see is that stupid medidroid blocking my mom's bed..." He rubs at his eyes. "It's like...it's like he pulled it to the surface on purpose."

"Maybe he did." 

This time Poe doesn't look up at her, but he pulls one leg up and folds it so it's tucked under him.

"Perhaps he saw something in your mind that made him want to hurt you more."

Poe scoffs. "Was breaking my nose not enough?"

Rey chuckles and bumps his arm, in a friendly way that seems to surprise both of them. "You know what I mean."

"I do?" He looks up at her, and she's smiling at him with a warmth that makes Poe think he could fall in love with a girl like her. 

"Leia loves you. Like a son. He saw that, and it hurt. He wanted to punish you."

Poe stares at her for a second, then sighs. "I guess." He has been known to think upon the General as almost a motherly figure. It was an odd sight to see the General of the Resistance bringing him soup when he was sick with Space-Flu; one guy made a comment and found himself of bathroom duties for a month.

"I can't wait to see what he tries to do to me next!" Her voice has mock excitement in it, and they both burst into laughter.

"Well," Poe says, wiping his eyes. "He'll have to get through us, first."

Rey smiles at him, like an invisible wall has broken down between them. They both turn to star out at the landscape, and Rey rests her head against Poe's shoulder, as they wait for sun to rise.


End file.
